tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Akemi Amaterasu
Akemi Amaterasu (天照暁美, Amaterasu Akemi) is a Bureau Investigator who has recently graduated from the CCG Training Academy and is currently working in the Aogiri-dominated 11th Ward. This determined yet frail investigator yearns to one day become strong enough to fight alongside the Ghoul Investigators, though she avoids talking about why she became an investigator in the first place if possible. Appearance Akemi has dull, ashen brown hair that hangs messily down to her mid back. Her bangs are a little messy, hanging messily across her forehead. When it comes to her skin, she is very pale, littered with little marks and bruises from training or general clumsiness. Her nose and cheeks are rosy comparison to her otherwise light complexion, and her knuckles and fingertips are often peppered with papercuts or bruising, discolouring them slightly. Contrasting with her soft features are a pair of sharp, searching golden eyes, rimmed by soft brown lashes. They are softened by her purple rimmed glasses. She doesn't often wear makeup, as she cannot see how it relates to her work, so the bags under her eyes are visible near the end of her shifts. Akemi is very thin and scrawny, lacking any muscle definition, not to mention extremely small in stature, to the point of being mistaken for a teenager or child frequently. In order to protect her tiny form from the cold, she wears a white turtleneck shirt and black leggings, covered by an oversized black coat that reaches her knees. On her feet she wears a pair of brown ankle height slip on shoes, and for an accessory she wears a thick red wool scarf tightly wrapped around her neck. Personality Quiet and awkward, yet painfully caring and genuine, Akemi would likely have a lot of friends if she wasn't so wrapped up in her work. She is devoted ''to her work to an unhealthy degree, often forced to go home at the end of the day by her boss. She eats, sleeps and breathes Ghoul Investigation, and has a bad case of Chronic Hero Syndrome. Due to this she is often very single-minded and hard to interact with on any subject besides work, but this laser-like focus allows her to hone in on Ghouls trying to evade the CCG's radar with surprising accuracy. Akemi's most glaring trait besides her work addiction is her determination and complete lack of self-preservation when others are at risk. Though she is weak and incapable of even remotely harming another human being with a strike, when there is danger, she becomes completely oblivious to all else. Her will is stronger than most and she is very level-headed, even in stressful situations. Her social ineptitude causes her to be unable to properly convey what she needs to, and she has a hard time telling emotional cues from others. Background Youth TBR Employment with the CCG Amaterasu joined on with the CCG after graduating from one of the Academies, in late September, 2016. She has voluntarily joined on with the rather barren, dilapidated 11th Ward CCG office to try to improve the situation in the Ward, but has so far not made any progress. Plots TBD Powers and Abilities * '''Ghoul Location '- Akemi is quick to root out a potential Ghoul when she comes into contact with one, able to find subtle cues in their behaviour. Her limited social skills make it difficult to hold a conversation long with her without feeling heavily studied, however, making her skill very risky to try to use in the field. * 'Willpower '- Fearless with no sense of self-preservation, Akemi would press on at a Ghoul even if both of her legs were gone and she hadn't scratched her foe. This immense determination and drive to exterminate makes her able to press through pain easier than one would expect from someone her size when someone's life or safety is on the line. * 'Improvisation '- Due to her physical weakness, Akemi must rely on her wits and willpower to win a fight, quick to grab any weapon or take any shortcut in order to gain an advantage. She will even resort to under-handed tactics if she must, anything that'll give her a chance. Quinque * '''CCG 'Squirt Gun' - '''The weapon of every Bureau Investigator of low rank, these cheap firearms are loaded with Quinque steel bullets, rarely capable of doing any lasting damage to a Ghoul, earning her gun the title of 'Squirt Gun'. Relationships Threads Trivia